


Подработка

by St_Gojyo



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St_Gojyo/pseuds/St_Gojyo
Summary: Миссия Вао пытается зарабатывать, но маленьких девочек так легко обидеть...





	Подработка

Тайник в грузовом отсеке Миссия ковыряла долго и упорно, начав, как только "Эбеновый ястреб" стартовал с Дантуина. После неудачи со стандартными отмычками девочка пустила в ход шипы, а под конец каким-то чудом уговорила Т3 посмотреть на неподатливый замок. Своенравный дроид обследовал тайник, издал короткую мелодичную трель и уехал обратно в рубку, общаться с Корой. 

Миссия просто спёрла у командира световой меч — их все равно уже штук десять скопилось, если одолжить один, она и не заметит! Оружие джедаев не подвело, на счет раз справившись с замком, и на дне тайника Миссию ждал приз. Очень дорогой приз! 

Два кило чистого спайса, до пятисот кредитов за десять грамм. От жадности у нее затряслись руки, и она едва удержалась, чтобы сразу же не побежать на рынок в поисках барыги, способного выкупить такую большую партию. 

Но осторожность быстро взяла верх над жадностью. Будь дело на Тарисе, она смогла бы провернуть всё за один вечер. Не то чтобы Миссия тесно общалась с барыгами, но знала всё о жителях Нижнего города, и пару надёжных людей — тоже. Да и в банде Беков нашлись бы проверенные посредники... 

Татуин — территория чужая, незнакомая и опасная. Для начала придётся потолкаться в кантинах, на рынке, послушать и прицениться. В конце концов, это же окраина, полное захолустье, можно сказать! Да тут спайс пойдёт по двойной, тройной цене!!! 

— Я прогуляюсь по городу? — Миссия опустила глаза, опасаясь, что даже наивный Карт может заметить полыхающую в них алчность. К счастью, старикан обычно ведётся на невинный ребяческий вид. 

Обычно девочка не спрашивала разрешения, но после самовольной отлучки с корабля на Манаане командир её отшлепала. Ремнём. Больно. И сопроводила экзекуцию пояснением — раз ведёшь себя как ребёнок, так и наказывать будут соответственно. В общем, с тех пор Миссия послушно уведомляла о своём уходе, а в случае особых распоряжений — как это случилось на Татуине — спрашивала разрешения. 

— Только возьми кого-нибудь, — после недолгого размышления ответил Карт. — На Татуине полно бандитов, тут может быть опасно. 

Мисси сделала вид, что прониклась — и в самом деле, где бы это ей узнать об опасности и преступниках? — и захватила Т3. Заалбар быстро поймёт, кого она ищет, и начнёт реветь о морали — ему очень не нравилась торговля наркотиками; обращаться к Бастиле или Джухани бесполезно, джедайки слишком высоко задирают нос и даже не подумают оторвать свои толстые задницы от пола ради прогулки по городу. Медитация важнее! 

Идеальным вариантом мог бы стать Кандерус, но его постоянно таскала с собой командир, вероятно, думая так же, как Миссия. И сейчас его на корабле нет, а когда вернётся, то будет посылать всех, далеко и разнообразно. Послушать, конечно, интересно, но дело от этого с мёртвой точки не сдвинется. 

А жаль! 

К вечеру Миссия знала всё о местных ценах и даже успела договориться о показе образца. Если завтра она и барыга останутся друг другом довольны, то партия спайса сменит хозяина, а личный счёт потолстеет на значительную сумму. Как она и думала, хорошая наркота на Татуине ценилась дороже, пусть и всего в полтора раза.

Командир не вернулась и к утру, что Миссия приняла за добрый знак. Кору могло заинтересовать, куда это она намылилась с утра пораньше, и она быстро докопалась бы до правды, полной причём. А потом просто отняла наркотики и сама договорилась бы о продаже! В отличие от других джедаев, Кора была умной и знала цену кредитам, не страдая излишним морализмом. 

*** 

Задрав майку, Миссия, поджав губы, изучала здоровенный синяк на животе. Ей не впервые прилетело, порой доставалось и похуже, но, честно говоря, она давно отвыкла от подобного обращения. За её спиной всегда маячил Большой Зи, и мало кто бывал так туп, что рисковал пристать к подопечной вуки. Да и покровительство банды имело свои преимущества. 

На Татуине о вуки никто не знал — да и не видел, очень уж плохо становилось мохнатому Заалбару под палящим солнцем, вот он и не выходил из корабля. На Тайных Беков, скорее всего, погибших, плевать хотели. Увидели наглого, пускай и смышлёного, ребёнка с кучей наркоты и, естественно, всё отняли. Теперь Миссия досадовала на свою неосмотрительность — прийти на место встречи одной! Со всей партией товара сразу! 

Оставался открытым вопрос о возвращении имущества. Гэдон в таких случаях говорил, что стоит отступить и вынести урок, но Мисси не любила уроки и хотела получить свои деньги. Или спайс. Продаст или обменяет на Явине. Сувам Тан неплохой парень, наверняка примет такую форму оплаты.

Но как вернуть спайс обратно? Лезть в логово барыги — Мисси успела разузнать о здании всё, что смогла — самоубийство. Лезть в компании Т3 — ненадолго оттянутое самоубийство. Просить Кору бессмысленно, опять надаёт по заднице, и Мисси ничего не получит, кроме нотаций. Ну, и мстительного знания, что одним барыгой на планете стало меньше. Заалбар откажется сразу и наотрез, можно и не спрашивать, о Карте и джедайках даже речь не идёт! Оставался Кандерус и новое приобретение Коры — НК-47. Дроид выглядел крепким и опасным, но подчиняется он напрямую командиру, так что дохлый номер... 

— Кандерус, — Миссия застала Ордо на привычном месте. Он возился с оружием, хотя, на взгляд Миссии, их арсенал давно стал образцово-показательным и таких усилий не требовал. — Ты же наёмник, верно? 

Мужчина бросил на Миссию короткий, насмешливый взгляд и хмыкнул. Девушка нахмурилась. Ей не нравилось, когда её игнорируют, но высказывать претензии Кандерусу чревато. Он не добрый размазня Карт, даже слушать не будет. 

— Просто я тут подумала, я же могу тебя нанять? 

— Джедайская принцесса опять прогнала от навикомпьютера? — со смешком поинтересовался Ордо. 

— Нет! — возмутилась Миссия. То было всего один раз! И отомстила она самостоятельно. Бастила долго орала и пыталась выяснить, кто залил в её шампунь ремонтный клей... Почему-то заподозрив Кору. — Я же серьёзно! 

— Ну раз серьёзно, — ухмылка Ордо стала ещё шире. Вао аж задохнулась от возмущения и с трудом удержала за зубами ответную колкость. Можно подумать, она не знает, почему все походы Коры и Ордо затягиваются до утра, даже если это просто прогулка до кантины и обратно! 

— У меня украли спайс, два килограмма, — нахмурившись, выпалила Миссия. — И если ты поможешь их вернуть, то десять процентов выручки — твои! 

Ухмылка исчезла с лица Ордо, а во взгляде появился интерес. Странный такой интерес. Миссия так же смотрела на Заалбара, когда тот запихивал в себя тридцатую порцию нерфьей отбивной. 

— Барыги отобрали? 

— Угу. 

— Обмен? 

— Да... 

— Семьдесят. 

— Что?! 

— Обычная цена мандалорианского наёмника, минус скидка как знакомой, плюс процент за молчание. Не устраивает — проси Лин.

— Да тебе Дэвик меньше платил! — Миссия беспомощно всплеснула руками, до сих пор не веря в наглость Кандеруса. Они же напарники! На одном корабле Республику спасают! На кухне по очереди дежурят! 

— Сам оклад был небольшой, согласен, всего десятка в месяц, — Кандерус отложил полуразобранный бластер и повернулся к Миссии, сложив руки на груди. — Но если помнишь, малявка, я ещё и дань собирал. Объяснять дальше? 

Миссия сердито засопела. Хотелось топать ногами, спорить и придумать какую-нибудь страшную месть, но она прекрасно понимала, что расплата будет не менее страшной, но гораздо более болезненной.

— Двадцать процентов и трофеи с базы барыг — пополам, — спустя несколько секунд, посвящённых борьбе с возмущением и жадностью, предложила Вао. Кандерус хмыкнул, как ей показалось, одобрительно. 

— Девяносто на десять. 

— Тридцать на семьдесят! 

— Семьдесят на тридцать и половина трофеев. Или зову Кору. 

— Вымогатель! 

— Не доросла ещё торговаться, — Ордо широко улыбнулся и протянул ей руку. 

*** 

Устало плетясь за неутомимым Кандерусом, Миссия кидала на него восхищённые взгляды. То есть она и раньше знала, что он профи, но после набега на местную базу Обмена окончательно убедилась в его крутости! Он... ну... прям... ух! За устроенное Ордо побоище не жалко и тот грабительский процент, который он потребовал! Хотя нет, жалко до сих пор, но не так сильно, как раньше! 

Тем более что они очень... удачно зашли. Барыги обналичили месячную выручку! Двести тысяч в сумме, не считая вернувшихся к хозяйке наркотиков. Может, завтра опять пройтись по злачным местам, дождаться ограбления, а потом позвать Кандеруса? Ей очень понравилось! Самой практически ничего делать не надо, а счёт толстеет! 

Наверное, она ошиблась в причинах такой любви командира к Ордо, и они ночами тоже... делают деньги?

Кстати, о командире... 

Кора устроилась в тени корабля, на одном из бесчисленных ящиков, ждущих погрузки, и читала деку, закинув ногу на ногу, имея вид настолько скучающий, что Миссия заранее испугалась и спряталась за Кандеруса. 

Он же даже с шага не сбился. И лицо у него, наверное, осталось таким же невозмутимым. Но это понятно, он же весь из себя такой крутой, даже если боится, не имеет права показывать! Вся репутация пойдет к хаттам под хвост! 

— Обычно, — Кора на них не смотрела, но Миссия всё равно продолжала прятаться за широкой... задницей Ордо. Не доставала она до спины... — планируя такие масштабные операции, спрашивают капитана корабля. Или хотя бы ставят в известность. В противном случае это считается самоволкой и карается гауптвахтой. 

— На военных кораблях, — Кандерус сбросил с плеча сумку, прямо под ноги Коры, чуть не задев мысок сапога. — Не пугай малявку. 

Лин вскинула голову, недовольно посмотрев на Ордо. 

— Девяносто процентов добычи. С каждого, — непреклонно отчеканила она. — Ты, — палец Коры указал на Ордо, — грузишь продукты. А ты, — внимание перекинулось на Миссию, — дежуришь на кухне, пока не провинится кто-нибудь другой. Свободны. 

— Ты знал, что она знает! — возмутилась Миссия, когда Кора ушла на корабль. Возмущение было настолько сильно, что она даже осмелилась ударить Кандеруса кулаком в живот. Не то чтобы он это вообще заметил, но отбитые о броню костяшки помогли остыть. Немного.

— Предполагал, — и не подумал отпираться Ордо. Он давно выяснил, что Лин знает всё, что творится на корабле, и половину того, что творится за его пределами. А чего не знает, то ей рассказывает Т3. 

— Но почему не предупредил?! Теперь мы остались ни с чем! 

— Малявка, — Кандерус насмешливо оскалился. — Учись мыслить стратегически. Ты мой наниматель, и именно ты должна была продумать операцию от и до. За наём командного состава идёт наценка, на которую твоих сокровищ не хватило бы в любом случае. Так что, по итогам задания, ты должна сто восемьдесят тысяч. Не волнуйся, процент за просрочку возьму небольшой. Двенадцать в месяц.

Миссия распахнула рот в возмущённом вопле, но смогла издать только слабый сип. Он у неё еще и деньги требует?! Он?! У неё?!

С доброй улыбкой похлопав ее по плечу, от чего Мисси аж присела, Ордо принялся за погрузку ящиков и контейнеров. 

Нет, она ему всё-таки отомстит. Им! И Коре, и Кандерусу! Когда они опять запрутся в душе на пару часов. Клея у неё ещё много...


End file.
